Stranger
by SilverDrama
Summary: Sirius Black's painfully awkward first time. Rated M for drinking, swearing, partying, sexual themes, and young ages.


Sirius Black | Christmas 1972

Sirius was sitting at his desk trying to pen a letter to Remus. How did one try to assure one of their best mates that they weren't afraid of a little lycanthropy? The words weren't coming to him. Not that proper wording ever did come to Sirius very easily. He had a tendency to blurt out words that didn't fit at the particular moment and not realize why they were wrong until much later.

There was a faint knock at the door and Sirius tried to ignore it. He did not want to play more wizard chess with Regulus, and saying no to Regulus' face was hard.

The knock grew louder and then the door opened. The figure that walked through the door was twice the size of Regulus half a decade older.

"Rabastan…what are you doing here?" He put the quill down and pushed the untouched parchment into an old Astronomy textbook from first year.

Rabastan shut the door and fumbled around for something in his pockets. "Well it was between Regulus and his doll games, my brother and his gay dinner party shit, or you." He pulled out a lighter and what appeared to be muggle cigarettes. "You won by a landslide, bright one."

"Bella will strangle you if she sees that." Sirius motioned to the muggle paraphernalia.

The older boy lit up a cigarette and laughed. "Sirius Black, master of the fucking obvious." He snarled. He sat on Sirius' bed and looked around. "So what exactly _do_ you do?" He asked, looking around the room in almost disgust. His eyes took in the obnoxious amounts of gold and maroon lining Sirius' walls and he appeared almost to laugh as he saw a picture of Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus on his nightstand.

Sirius coughed as smoke filled his lungs. "I read muggle comic books mostly, but they're under my bed," Rabastan knelt down in search for them, "because my mum doesn't want to see them."

Rabastan pulled out Sirius' stash of muggle comic books and attempted to flip through them for a few minutes while Sirius stared at him awkwardly. He threw the comic book back into the bin and turned to Sirius. "Hey a bunch of Ravenclaw chicks in my year are having a Christmas party. You wanna come with?"

Sirius looked apprehensive to the idea and motioned to the door.

"Don't worry bright one, _mummy_ won't notice." Rabastan teased.

Sirius shrugged. "Who would want a second year at a party anyway?" He asked.

Rabastan shrugged his shoulders and then responded, "I'm sure I could find a fourth year or something for you to follow around." He paused. "And really, just think about it bright one. Would you rather be alone at a party or," he flicked his eyes across Sirius' barren room, "_here_?" He paused. "With Regulus and his games." Rabastan elaborated.

Sirius nodded with his eyes. "So are we sneaking out the window then?" He offered.

"Well I was thinking the front door but that is a way better idea!" Rabastan gushed in a girly voice.

Sirius' eyes lit up slightly. "Really?"

Rabastan took another smoke of his cigarette before throwing it out the window. He shook his head in response to Sirius. "Fuck no. We're going out the front door. Your dad has this place locked up ridiculously. Front door's easiest."

"And what if someone asks where we're going?" Sirius asked warily.

"Just tell them you're going to visit that scrawny Quidditch friend of yours." He ordered, pointing to the picture of the Marauders.

"James?" Sirius guessed. It wasn't that James was scrawny in Sirius' mind; it was just that he couldn't think of a single other Quidditch player he was _friends_ with, much less Remus or Peter playing Quidditch _or_ being known for it.

Rabastan nodded. He then shoved the cigarettes and lighter back into coat pockets and grabbed Sirius' arm and began taking him out into the hallway. As the two boys –one twelve and one seventeen– began winding down the curly and cramped stairwell, a door opened and an eleven year old walked out.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Regulus Black asked as he eyed his brother and cousin-in-law. Regulus was dressed in his pyjamas already.

"James'." Rabastan answered for Sirius and the two continued down the winding stairwell.

No one else noticed that they were leaving.

The men in the house were probably in the parlor smoking cigars and talking politics, and the women were probably gossiping in the lounge. Kreacher was nowhere in sight, thank goodness.

Once they left the house, Sirius realized how cold it was outside and cursed himself for forgetting a scarf as his neck was fucking freezing.

Rabastan took a grip on Sirius' left arm and there was a pull on Sirius. Sirius had never felt something so uncomfortable and when the apparition was over, he looked at Rabastan. "Does it always hurt that much?" He complained.

"Hey listen bright one, I don't have my license; you're lucky you're not splinched." He argued.

"You could've splinched me?" Sirius flinched a bit just at the idea. He had seen James dad get splinched that one time. It was a terrifying thought and nothing scared him more.

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Kid, you're alive. It's fine."

He pulled the younger boy up a sidewalk and into a small house. The house was beyond packed. Sirius couldn't even recognize the people at the party by name. It looked like a majority of Ravenclaws, then a bunch of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and he couldn't see too many Gryffindors, none whose names he knew anyway. When he turned around to ask Rabastan something, the older boy was gone.

Sirius began ducking through the party. He wasn't sure who he was looking for: Rabastan or just someone he recognized, but he was out of luck. It seemed all of the kids at the party were fifth years and up, and he didn't recognize anyone. He decided just to have a seat on one of the couches. He sat down next to a girl with familiar long blonde hair. She was giggling with a brunette next to her. The conversation between the two had to do with something about a sixth year boy named Stephen and his amazing smile.

After a minute or so, the brunette girl left and the blonde girl turned around to him.

Sirius got a better glance at her. He definitely recognized her, but he wasn't quite sure from where. Her face was tan and her almond shaped eyes were almost covered by bangs that needed trimming. Her wide smile was nice and really, he had to admit, so was her figure.

"You want something to drink?" The girl almost yelled to be heard over the crowd and music.

She was holding out a glass bottle of something. Sirius nodded, mostly because he didn't want to be the loser asking her what it was, and also because it looked appealing. He took a swig of it, more than he really should have, and his eyes widened in panic. The drink was burning his throat. The blonde began giggling again, but at him and Sirius was very quick to force the liquid down his throat. "Don't mock me."

The girl tried to stop giggling. "Sorry, it's just that you should never drink that much vodka at once."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. "Vodka?" He asked in confusion. He tried looking at the label, but there wasn't one anymore.

The girl's face flushed. "It's, _muggle_. Don't tell anyone what it really is though. I'm not supposed to have it." She admitted. The girl than grabbed the bottle from Sirius' hand and took a swig of it herself.

"You don't seem like the person to care about stuff like that." He grinned as he said it. The more he looked at the blonde girl, the more he grinned. She really _was_ fit. He wasn't sure if he had a shot at anything with her, especially since he had no idea of her age, but he didn't want to lose out on trying.

She took a drink from the bottle again and handed it back to him. "I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to."

"Besides drinking, what else?" Sirius asked her.

In a coy manner, the girl shrugged her shoulders and then she leaned into Sirius and then the two paused. Their faces were about an inch from each other's. She was waiting for him to initiate it, or at least that's what he hoped. He leaned in further and pushed his lips into hers. Kissing was still a bit new to him, so he was worried about his performance. Once her mouth opened a bit, he took the chance. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and a few seconds later, she followed suit. Sirius couldn't think of anything better. Nothing. This was fantastic and there was nothing he wanted to more at the moment than stay on this couch, well almost nothing.

The girl pulled away and smirked slightly. It wasn't a conceited smirk, but rather an amused one. "That's another thing I'm not supposed to do."

"What?" Sirius guessed. "Kiss Gryffindors?"

"Well I was going to say kiss second years, but a Gryffindor is _just_ as bad." She teased him, her smile was a mile wide and she suddenly stood up.

Sirius felt almost depressed in a quick wave at the thought of her getting up and leaving, but soon he felt her manicured hand on his arm. She was pulling him up and off of the couch. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he wasn't going to argue.

He found himself going up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. He wasn't even sure whose house it was, and he had no idea whose room it was, but the only thing he could think of was kissing this girl again.

He tried leaning in to kiss her again and she pushed him away. He followed where she was going, which was back to the door. She shut the door and walked back up to Sirius. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. And it was just like the one on the couch, but it was even more aggressive. Sirius liked that. He moved his hands around her waist to encircle it and pulled the girl closer to him so that they were pushed up against one another.

And Sirius wasn't sure how, but one thing led to another, and he tripped on something, and they fell back on what he assumed could only be a bed. He was on top of her and he slowly built up the courage within him –the Gryffindor courage– and he began moving his hands across her body, using her natural reactions to tell him what was good and what wasn't.

Five or so minutes later, one of his hands was up her shirt, and the other was playing with the buckle on her belt. Her hands were tugging his shirt off and over his head. (She had long ago rid him of his coat).

They paused their tongue wrestling so that his shirt could be pulled off and while doing so, he pulled her shirt and resumed kissing her. The feeling was indescribable. She was warm and soft and so fucking amazing underneath him. He pulled her belt buckle loose and undid the top button on her pants.

The girl pulled away from him and he panicked a bit. He sat up.

Was he going too fast?

But that wasn't it. She undid her bra and pulled it off of her body.

Sirius had, for all of his efforts, actually not seen a topless girl yet –at least not in _this_ manner. The girl looked almost embarrassed at being so open to him. Sirius grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her against him. The feeling of her bare breasts against his bare chest sent an electric shock through him and he furthered the kiss.

There was a wanton manner to their proceedings by this point. Sirius pulled at her pants and once they were off, he threw the denim on the floor next to the other articles of clothing.

He gave her another kiss, but it was hardly as passionate as the ones before. He then pulled his pants and boxers off and then climbed over the girl, pushing her into a laying position.

And his natural instinct was lost after this.

He had absolutely no idea how to go about this. He understood the basics of sex; Rabastan had told him the naughty details when he was nine, but hearing the terms and mentioning the idea of it to James was a world different than having a practically naked girl beneath him waiting for his touch. The girl leaned her head up to kiss him and Sirius was just enjoying the moment.

Her tongue in his mouth, his lips on hers, her hands gripping his back by his shoulder blade, and his hands everywhere across her body.

Feeling more confident –and wishing he had downed some Felix Felicis before the whole ordeal– he moved his hands down and began pulling her knickers off. He tossed them onto the floor and positioned himself over the girl.

The way everything was felt almost awkward, amazing, but awkward.

In a moment of closeness, Sirius held hands with the girl and moved her hands above her head, still holding them tenderly.

He mentally prayed to every higher being there was imaginable that he would get this right and he tried pushing himself into her. It was an idea easier said than done. He had problems actually getting inside of her. He tried pushing again, but she whimpered out in pain. He had found where he was supposed to enter her, but it was like it was too small or not right or something. He tried pushing again, this time softer and something gave in a bit, because he went inside of her, but she howled out in pain and bit into his right shoulder, keeping her face burrowed into his neck.

Sirius pushed in further and he wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that he had done it. There was no way to describe the way it felt. It was amazing, pure bliss. He pulled himself out of her slightly, and thrusted back into her. She tensed up beneath him and bit him again. He pulled her face up. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl nodded and moved back to his neck where she tried sucking on the crook of it. Sirius thrusted into her again, but without moving out slightly before, and the pleasure was beyond anything he had ever felt. Why had he never done this before? This was amazing. It was all he could think about was the wonderful feeling, and then it was all over. He felt a tug just below his navel and he came inside of her.

He was so tired, that he almost collapsed on top of her, but instead, he rolled over and laid next to her. The two of them just laid there for a minute or so, Sirius with an overly-sated grin, and then the girl got up and went searching for her clothes. They were all bundled together and she quickly put on her bra and knickers, trying to shield her body from his view in her own form of modesty. Sirius put his boxers on at the same time she put her T-shirt back on. He looked over at her, and went back up to her, and kissed her.

This kiss wasn't feral, it wasn't wanton, it was almost truly passionate.

Once the soft kiss ended, the girl finished dressing quickly and left the room in a hurry.

Sirius finished dressing himself and noticed that she had left a sock in the room. He swiped the sock –a ridiculous green and pink striped thing– and put it in his coat pocket. Before he left, he turned back to the bed, just to check one last time before leaving.

He noticed a stain on the bedspread. It was a mixture of blood and semen, and it almost made him feel embarrassed. He would've cleaned it up, but he didn't know any spells for cleaning and besides, he didn't have his wand.

He quietly went back into the hall, closing the door before he drummed down the stairs in search of Rabastan.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I am aware that I just made a twelve year old have sex (I swear though, in this universe, he turns thirteen a weekish later). Anyway, this is potentially part of a full time story describing all of the marauders, and everything about them. Not sure though. Thoughts, anyone? Review please.


End file.
